A Hunt For Treasure
by RegularShowFan1592
Summary: While "working", Rigby finds an old treasure map in the park house's attic. Being the hyper raccoon we all know, he gets Mordecai to go with him on an "epic" quest for riches. Will they succeed? Who will join them? Will anyone try to stop them? Find out inside! ;D Rated K for mild violence and some small, fluffy Mordaret/Rigleen moments. *Takes place before "Picking Up Margaret"*
1. Rigby Finds A Map

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! I decided to start a new story. This idea popped into my head a few days ago, and I felt it sounded original, cool, and kinda interesting. :) I'm gonna try to have it set-up like a real episode. Enjoy! :D

* * *

On another normal day in the park, our two favorite slackers were attempting to beat a new video game they'd bought.

"Mordecai, why aren't you moving?! Get the power up! Get the power up!"

The bird stuck his tongue out in concentration, "Shut up, I'm trying!" He mashed the buttons as hard as he could, but nothing worked, "Dude, I think this controller's busted from playing so much."

Rigby's eyes grew, "What?! It can't be busted, we're about to beat a new game in under an hour! It'll be a record for us!"

Mordecai sighed, "Sorry, Rigby. Looks like we've gotta get a new one..."

The raccoon refused to give up, "No! Put the controller on the floor, I'll play with my feet!" Rigby reached over for the game pad in his friend's hand.

"Dude, knock it off! I said-"

Just then, Benson came in from the kitchen, "What are you two idiots doing? I thought I told you to clean out the attic..."

Mordecai pushed Rigby off of him and stood up, "Sorry, Benson. We-"

The gumball machine cut him off, "Wait a second. Did I hear correctly? You've been sitting here for an hour goofing off instead of doing your jobs?!" He started to glow red, "WHAT THE HECK AM I EVEN PAYING YOU FOR?!"

Rigby spoke up, "Well, _really_ it's only been, like, forty-five minutes, so-"

"I _REALLY_ DON'T CARE!" Benson pointed at the stairs, "JUST GET UPSTAIRS NOW, OR YOU'RE FIRED!"

* * *

The duo dashed up the steps, coming to the end of the hallway. Mordecai pulled down the rope to open the attic stairs, then they headed inside. He coughed, "Augh! It's so dusty up here!"

Rigby coughed as well, "Yeah, and dark! I-" The raccoon bumped into him, "Ow! I can't see anything!"

"Hold on, I gotta find the light bulb."

**_Click!_**

Rigby looked around the cramped, dirty room and whined, "Aw, man! This is gonna take forever..."

"Dude, we haven't even started yet and you're already complaining?" He glanced up to some cobwebs, "Just hand me the feather duster."

"...I don't have it."

"Okay, what about the dust pan and brush?"

"Nope."

Mordecai groaned, "Ugh...not even the broom?"

"It's downstairs."

Mordecai threw his wings up, "Gah! What _do_ you have, man? A brain? 'Cause I don't think so."

"SHUT UP!"

"Whatever, I'll go down and look for them..." Mordecai grumbled, leaving the room.

While his friend was doing that, our lovably-dimwitted raccoon sat on top of a box, which happened to cave in on him, "Augh!" He frantically tried to get out, tilting the box onto it's side. He was free, but looked on in horror at what was happening. The box had hit one box nearby, then another. This caused a domino effect, with nearly every box falling over in the attic. Rigby dove for cover, ironically hiding behind the first box. When the dust cleared, he stood up and started to kick the box in anger.

"You...stupid...box! Now...I've...gotta...pick...up...all...this...crap!"

Mordecai came back up, carrying the cleaning supplies, "Hey dude, I got the-" he dropped the supplies in shock, "Whoa! Rigby, what happened?!"

He continued kicking, "This...box...ruined...every...thing!"

Mordecai stared at his friend, "Dude...it's a box. It can't do anything."

The raccoon threw his arms in the air, "I KNOW THAT!" He bent down to the floor, "Just help me pick these papers up."

Mordecai sighed, "Well, you got lucky," he glanced around at the mess, "Doesn't look like anything's broken, otherwise Benson would fire you for real."

"Yeah, I guess so. So when-" he paused, picking up one of the papers, "What the-" The raccoon ran up to Mordecai, shoving the paper in his face over and over, "Dude, look what I found!"

The bird pushed him away, "Rigby, stop! What the heck is it?"

Rigby had a huge grin on his face, "A MAP! FOR TREASURE!"

"Huh? Let me see..." he took the paper and examined it, "Hmm. Looks fake, man."

Rigby frowned, "What? No, it's gotta be real! If it's real, you know what we could get with that gold?" He snickered, "I mean, you might_ actually_ be able to get Margaret to notice you!"

Mordecai punched him, "Dude, shut up. Let's go see Skips. He'll be able to tell us..."

* * *

The boys walked over to Skips' house. Mordecai knocked, "Hey Skips, you in there?"

The yeti opened up, "Yeah, what's up, boys?"

"We need help figuring this out..." Rigby said, holding up the map.

Skips' eyes widened, "Where did you find that?"

"Uh, in the attic. Why?"

"Come in, I'll tell you about the map." Skips ordered, closing the door. He skipped over to a chest, searching for something. Rigby and Mordecai sat down on his bed, waiting.

"What are you looking for, dude?" the bird asked.

Skips pulled out a rolled-up scroll, "This," He went over to a table and smoothed it out, "Come over here, you need to see this."

They approached the table and stared in awe. Mordecai spoke, "Whoa. It looks like a map of the city...but older."

"You're right, Mordecai. This was used by an old friend of mine, who believed he was a pirate, to search for a hidden treasure underneath the city."

Rigby gave the yeti a weird look, "He thought he was a pirate?"

"Yeah, he was a little crazy."

"So, did he ever find it?"

"No. They say it's cursed..."

Rigby looked down to a corner of the map, "Hey, it's missing a piece," He took the smaller map and lined it up; it was a perfect match. When he placed it, the maps connected together, almost like magic. Rigby smiled, "Cooooool..."

Mordecai smiled as well, "Thanks for the help, Skips. Do you wanna join us to look for it?"

Skips frowned, "No, I've got to fix the radio in Pops' room. Besides, don't you guys have a job to do?"

"Pfft, Benson won't care when we come back with all that loot." Rigby replied.

Mordecai grabbed the map, rolling it up, "Yeah, _major_ loot."

They raised their hands and spun out of the room, "LOOOOOOOOOOOT!"

* * *

When they got outside, Muscle Man and Fives came up to them, "Yo, ladies. What're you doing with that paper?"

Rigby smugly replied, "This is no _ordinary_ paper, Muscle Man. It's a treasure map!"

The green man rolled his eyes, "Oh, yeah, right! I'm sooooo sure that's real. You probably-"

Mordecai interrupted him by rolling out the map, "Believe us now?"

Mitch's jaw dropped, "No way, bro. That's awesome!"

Mordecai grinned, "You guys wanna join us? We could use the help."

Fives spoke, "We'd like to guys, but we can't. Benson assigned us to-" he shuddered, "bathroom duty."

Out of nowhere, Thomas came running and waved at them, "Hey, guys! What's up?"

The group saw him approaching, "We'd better go, Muscle Man. We need to get some coffee, right Rigby?" Mordecai quickly said.

Rigby nodded, "Yep. That's it, coffee."

"Yeah, us too. Come on, Fives. See ya, bros!" Mitch agreed, running off towards the bathrooms.

Thomas was confused. He shouted, "Wait! Where's everyone going?!" The goat groaned, '_Ugh...I'm never included in anything...'_


	2. The Coffee Shop

**Author's Note: **Hi guys! I decided to keep writing, but still haven't gotten a new PC battery. :\ Also, I haven't had the same drive to write recently, but, I'm gonna try to get back into it! I'm sorry if this doesn't look like my best, but hey, it's better than nothing. Anyways, let's read! :)

* * *

The boys drove over to the Coffee Shop in the cart. When they came in, Margaret and Eileen were over at the tables, carrying some trays full of coffee and food.

Mordecai waved, "Hey, Margaret!"

Margaret set the tray down for the customer, "Hi, Mordecai! I'll be with you guys in a minute, I've gotta get some orders out."

Mordecai and Rigby sat down at their usual table. Rigby glanced over to Eileen and groaned, "Ugh, why'd we have to come when _she's_ here? She's really annoying..."

Mordecai socked him in the arm, "Dude! Don't talk about Margaret like that!"

"No, man, not her!" he pointed, "_her.._."

The blue jay looked over to Eileen, "Oh. Come on, dude, she's not that bad. I mean, who knows, she might-"

Margaret walked up, holding her notepad, "Sorry, guys, I'm good now. What do you want?"

"Well, we can't stay for long. We'll just take some coffee, babe." The blue jay's eyes widened, his cheeks instantly becoming hot, "I-I mean, Mar-Margaret!"

Margaret blushed a little and simply smiled, "Alright, I'll have that out in a bit..."

Mordecai put his head in his hands and muttered, "Oh man, I'm so stupid! Why do I keep embarrassing myself around her?!"

Rigby snickered, "Well, it could be worse. She could've got upset and threw hot coffee in your face."

The bird sighed, "Yeah, I guess so."

Eileen heard them talking and walked over to the table, "Hi, Mordecai!" She inched a little closer to the raccoon, "Hi, Rigby..."

Rigby sighed, "Oh, hey, Eileen."

She noticed the map next to them on the table, "Hey, what's that paper you've got?"

Mordecai unrolled a part of the map. He put his voice to a whisper, "It's a treasure map we found, but, we gotta keep it a secret."

"Why?"

Rigby spoke, "Skips told us it's cursed or something, I dunno."

Eileen gasped, "Wow, that's really mysterious and cool. Can I see it?" Mordecai agreed, handing her the map. She stared at it, "Hmm. This looks like it's a few hundred years old, by how worn out it is."

Rigby gave her a funny look, "Huh? How do you know about pirates and maps and junk?"

"Oh, my dad makes ships in bottles and sometimes looks for treasures along the beach with his metal detector, so I've always thought nautical things were kinda interesting. Did you know that they used to look at the stars to navigate the oceans? It's one of the reasons I like stargazing. Isn't that fascinating, Rigby?" she explained, grinning.

Rigby was confused, "Sure, I guess..." He thought to himself, _'Nauti-what?'_

In a hurry, Margaret came up with the cups of coffee. She was about to set them down when she saw the map, "What's that?"

Mordecai put a finger to his beak, "Shh! It's a treasure map Rigby found in the attic at the park. We gotta be careful with it."

Eileen grinned, "_You_ found it, Rigby? I didn't know you liked that stuff too!" She took off her glasses to clean them, "Maybe we have some stuff in common, huh?"

The raccoon blushed, coughing on his drink at the sight of her face, "Uh, yeah, maybe..."

Suddenly, a man yelled out, "HEY LADY, CAN I GET SOME SERVICE?!"

Eileen groaned, "Sorry, everyone. I'll be back..."

Rigby muttered, "Geez, I'd thought she'd never leave."

Once again, Mordecai punched him.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

Mordecai frowned, along with Margaret. He replied, "Dude, you should be nicer to her. Didn't you hear she has a metal detector? That'd help us out."

"So? Go ask her for it, then."

Margaret pointed to the mole, "No, Rigby, _you_ ask her."

"Ugh! Fine!" he grumbled, hopping off the stool.

The two birds watched him go over to Eileen. They knew the answer when she smiled and hugged Rigby for a second, but backed up, her cheeks red. Rigby walked back to them, mumbling.

"So, what'd she say, dude?" Mordecai asked.

He sighed, "She said she'd let us use the metal detector,_ if_ we let her come with us."

"Oh, cool! We could use her help anyways." He looked over to the robin, "What about you, Margaret? Wanna join us?"

Margaret was caught off-guard, "Huh? Uh, are you sure you'd want me to tag along? Seems kinda dangerous, don't you think?"

Rigby jumped onto the table, "Oh yeah, it'll be super dangerous, Margaret! You're probably too chicken, huh?"

She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms defiantly, "No, I was joking. I think I could handle it. Remember Death Bear? If anyone would get scared, it'd be _you_, Rigby..."

"SHUT UP!"

Eileen walked back over, "Hey, what's going on?"

Margaret smiled, "I'm going with you guys. I think it'll be fun."

The mole beamed, giving the robin a hug, "Yay!"

Mordecai laughed, "Well, it's settled then. The four of us are gonna go out and find this treasure."

Eileen spoke, "But first, we've gotta go to my dad's house to get his detector. It's on the other side of town."

The blue jay stood up, walking towards the door with the girls, "We'd better get going. Come on, Rigby."

The raccoon whined, "Aw, what?! But-but, I didn't even get a jelly donut!"

Mordecai shrugged, "Too bad, dude..."

He threw his arms up, "Come on! I need it!"

"Nope."

"Jelly!"

"Quit it!"

"Donut!"

"STOP!"

Rigby pouted, "Hmph!"


	3. Eileen's Father

**Author's Note: **Hey, everyone! I'm sorry for not writing much lately. I'll try to get back into it. We're moving to a new house across town, so it's been a little hectic now and then, plus...not having motivation to actually write doesn't really help. :\ Also, I was asked to make try and make chapters a bit longer so...here it is. Oh, and I wasn't sure what to name this chapter. But, good stuff will be coming soon! Anyways, I hope you enjoy! :D P.S: Thanks for the help, **GearSolidSnake **and **TheForgottenSoldier**. :)

* * *

The gang drove to Eileen's dad's place. Since it was all the way on the other side of the city, it was a long drive for the small, slow golf cart across the highway. Rigby was sitting in the back with Eileen close by.

He sighed, tapping his fingers along the front seat, "Unnnnh..."

Eileen looked up from a book that she'd brought with her, "Did you say something, Rigby?"

The raccoon glanced over to her, "No, I'm just really bored," he paused, staring at the book, "Wait a second, when did you have that?"

She looked down, "What, this book? Well, I've been studying for a really important midterm this week, so I had to take it into the coffee shop to keep reviewing during breaks. I figured I'd take it with me to read on the way to the house. It's about astrophysics," she held the cover up, "See?"

"Like, space or stars or whatever?"

She smirked, "Sort of. It means I'm studying the universe."

"Oh. That's kinda cool, I guess..." He looked out to the road, then back to her, "Hey, you wanna play a game of 'I Spy'?"

She closed the book, smiling, "Sure, Rigby. I could use a break."

Rigby grinned, "Awesome. Okay," he stared back at the road, "I spy with my little eye...something...big and blue."

Eileen thought, then pointed up, "Is it the sky?"

He snickered, "No..."

"Um...is it that big building we passed earlier?"

He chuckled even harder, "Nope, guess again..."

"Hmm. 'Big and blue'..." she put her hand on her chin, thinking, "Is it that nearby lake?"

"Un-uh. You give up, Eileen?"

She shrugged, "Yeah, I guess. You've got me stumped. What is it?"

He could barely hold in his laughter, "It's...haha...it's Mordo's-, he kept laughing, "Mordo's huge head! Hahahaha!"

Mordecai heard this and groaned, but Eileen couldn't help it and giggled at Rigby's childish joke. Even Margaret got a laugh in at the blue jay's expense; she thought it was kind of cute when he got annoyed.

The bird sighed, "Okay, okay, I get it. Good one, Rigby," he said with a hint of sarcasm, rolling his eyes, "How much further is it to your dad's place, Eileen?"

She looked up ahead, "Oh, not much. Just take this off-ramp to the beach. After that, he lives just up the road, on the cliff," She pointed out to said cliff by the beach, where a red-and-blue-striped lighthouse stood tall, overlooking the ocean.

Rigby peered out of the cart, "He lives in _that_ thing? Who would wanna live in a lighthouse?"

Since Mordecai was driving and Eileen probably didn't have it in herself to smack him upside the head with her book, Margaret turned back and stared him down...menacingly.

He shrugged, "What did I do?"

Eileen sighed and brushed off his remark, "Well, he loves the ocean, so he bought it out before I was born, repaired it over the years, then moved in when I graduated high school so I could have our old house for myself since it's closer to the college in town."

Mordecai pulled up to the top of the cliff, getting out to stretch from the long drive.

They looked over to the sound of a door opening. A figure poked his head out, "H-Hello?! Who's there?"

Eileen smiled and ran over, "It's me, Eileen," she hesitated, and with a cheesy smile, pointed her thumb back to the group, "and some, um, friends?"

The man gasped and began stuttering, "You brought people?! You know how I feel about strangers!"

Eileen argued, "But, Dad! They're my best friends! I've told you about Margaret, remember?"

He came out, shielding his eyes from the sun, "Oh. I'm sorry, I'd forgotten. Well, hurry inside. It's very hot out today, and you wouldn't want to get a sunburn, Ellie."

Rigby snickered...a little too loudly, "Ellie...hehe..."

A feathered fist met it's furry friend.

"OW!"

* * *

The group walked slowly into his home. The place was covered with old, impressive nautical items, a lot like a seafood restaurant, except this was the real thing; netting, paintings, model ships, and even a couple of talking novelty fish for good measure. Mordecai, Rigby, and Margaret glanced around the living room, then back to her dad. He was a hefty beaver, with thick-rimmed glasses, equally-thick teeth and some tight-fitting suspenders to finish off his fashion sense...or lack thereof. Basically, he was pretty much a nerd, but a cool one...at least, to Eileen.

Margaret smiled and went over to the beaver, sticking out her wing, "It's nice to finally meet you, Mr. Roberts."

He hesitated to shake it and only waved, "Nice to meet you as well, Ma-Margaret."

Margaret backed up and whispered down to the mole, "Um, is your dad alright? Is he, like, really shy or something with the stuttering?"

"He can't help it, unfortunately. And yeah, he's pretty nervous around new people, but trust me, he's nice once he's comfortable," she replied.

Margaret frowned, "Aw, that must be hard on him...at least he looks like a good dad."

Eileen smiled, "Thanks, Margaret."

The beaver glanced over to the "dynamic" duo, "So, who are these fine young men?"

Mordecai waved, "I'm Mordecai, sir. And this is...Rigby?" After a few seconds, they all looked over to see Rigby, who'd been distracted by one of the talking fish on the wall, laughing and pressing the red button over and over, which made it sing.

Mordecai coughed.

Rigby looked back to them, "Huh? Oh, sorry guys," He walked up to the beaver and stuck out his hand in a fist, "What's up, dude? I'm Rigby."

The dad was confused by his gesture, causing Rigby to give him a weird look, "You don't know how to fist-bump?"

He shook his head, "No, I'm afraid not, young man."

Eileen stepped in front of the raccoon, embarrassed, "Rigby, why don't you show him later, okay?"

He shrugged and walked back to Mordecai, "Fine, whatever."

Her dad cleared his throat, "Anyways, I saw you had a paper in your hand, Mordecai?"

The bird nodded, "Yep. Rigby found this old map in our attic at the park we work at. Eileen said you could help us with a metal detector?"

He grinned, "Ah, of course! Please come upstairs, all of my equipment is up there."

* * *

They followed her dad up the tower, stopping below the top room with the beacon. He unlocked a storage room and headed inside, "I'll just be a minute..." The staircase was very narrow, and everyone seemed to be squished together while waiting on the beaver to rummage through his pile of junk to find the detector. While Mordecai didn't mind being this close to Margaret, Rigby couldn't even handle it for 10 seconds.

He managed to free himself from the group, gasping for breath, "Augh! I can't stand tight spaces!" He scampered off on all fours up to the beacon room.

Mordecai groaned, "I'll go get him."

Eileen stepped out, "No, you guys stay here. I'll do it."

Mordecai sheepishly grinned at Margaret, thinking, _'Fine by me...'_

Up top, Rigby wanted to get outside for a moment to relax. He opened a nearby glass door and stepped out onto an awning that looked like it was about to rust away. Leaning on the metal bar, he took in the sights and smell the ocean with a few deep breaths. Calming down, he stared out at the scenery, which he'd never really_ looked_ at before, except one time when he was a kid with Mordecai and Don. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He twirled around, ready to karate chop them into next week, "Gah! What the- Oh, it's just you, Eileen."

She pulled away, "Sorry, Rigby. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. It's just I don't like close spaces. What's that called? 'Closet-phobia'?"

She sighed, "It's pronounced 'claustrophobia'."

"Oh."

A few seconds passed, with them both looking at the ocean. Eileen spoke, "I haven't been up here in a long time. It's even better at night, with all the stars. But even right now, it's beautiful."

"Huh?"

"The ocean. The sky. Just..." she smiled contently, "Everything."

"Oh, yeah. Well," he leaned against the railing in an obvious attempt to look cool, "I guess it is _kinda_ awesome up here with the view."

Eileen giggled, "Well, I'm gonna head back down. You sure everything's cool, Rigby?"

He started to lean a little more, "Oh, pfft. I'm as cool as-"

_**CREAK!**_

The railing broke.

Rigby started to fall over side and screamed, grabbing for closest thing he could find...which happened to be Eileen's hand. She was able to pull him up onto the platform, allowing him to catch his breath.

After a few seconds, he panted, "Tha-thanks!" Still catching his breath, the raccoon stared at the mole, who had a sly grin across her face, "What? What is it, Eileen?" He looked down to see he was still holding her hand pretty tight. Quickly, he pulled away, his face turning bright red, "So, yeah...thanks, again...but," he paused, "don't tell anyone I had to get saved by _you_, alright? I mean, you're nice and all, Eileen, but Mordecai would _probably_ make fun of me, and I don't need that, okay?"

The mole rolled her eyes, but agreed, "Sure, Rigby. I understand."

When they reached the bottom, all eyes were on them with worry. Mordecai spoke, "Hey, what happened up-"

Rigby quickly interrupted, "Nothing."

Margaret started, "But, we heard-"

He threw his arms up again, "It was nothing, okay?! Did you guys get the metal thingy?"

Mordecai gave him a weird look, "You mean the detector?"

"Yeah, whatever it's called!"

Mordecai held it up, "Yeah, we got it. You need to chill, man. Are you sure you're okay?"

Rigby started walking out to the cart, "I said I'm fine, dude! Let's just get going..."

The two birds looked over to Eileen.

She sighed, "Don't ask."


End file.
